Swallow
by Shaitanah
Summary: What Kate and Jack were thinking trying to give Sawyer medicine in the hatch right after Eko brought him to the camp. Please R&R!


**Title**: "Swallow"

**Author**: Shaitanah

**Rating**: PG

**Timeline**: Episode 2.08, 'Collisions (a.k.a. Old Habits)'

**Summary**: What Kate and Jack were thinking trying to give Sawyer medicine in the hatch right after Eko brought him to the camp.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Lost_… sobbing

**A/N**: Yay for my first _Lost_ ficlet… or drabble… or whatever! Please R&R!

* * *

**SWALLOW**

His face was white and burning as he writhed on the bed, tormented by unbearable aching. Sweat streamed down his broad chest. He strived to breathe but air came in and out accompanied by frightening wheezing. His breathing was hoarse, tiresome; he fought but she feared he would lose.

Kate cast Jack a questioning look. He didn't look back. Ever since they dragged the unconscious Sawyer out of the shower, Jack's face was an impenetrable mask, almost as pale and feverish as the face of his patient.

Kate rushed off to fetch water and medicine. She could hear Sawyer's breathing from afar, that desperate, wordless plea for help. It scared her. She wished to be alone, to shut her ears and never hear a single sound again. Her heart was hammering and – she knew it – it was hammering for Sawyer.

She gave water and the pills to Jack and climbed on the bed. She put Sawyer's upper body on her knees so that his head was planted firmly against her breast. He would have definitely made some nasty comments about that, were he in full consciousness.

Kate stroked his hair, tangled and messy and infused with sweat. A thousand questions had their dwelling in her mind while Jack tried to feed Sawyer the pills. Who was that black giant that brought Sawyer to the camp on his shoulders? What had happened in the jungle? Where are Michael, Jin and Walt? Who had shot Sawyer? Yes, that was the most vital one. Who and how?

"Pus", Jack had ascertained, having taken the first, brisk examination of the wound. "Approximately a few _days_ old".

Kate struggled not to look at that tiny greyish hole in his shoulder. Jack put a pill in Sawyer's mouth. Kate threw his head back but he refused to swallow. Water mixed with saliva dripped from his chin. He clenched his teeth, his shaky breath made high-pitched, whistling sounds, and once again Kate had a wish she were anywhere but here.

Her blood ran cold a few seconds before she actually saw the black man's intimidating shape emerge from behind the bushes. Maybe Locke was right – there was something about this island… He was carrying someone that hang loose like a deformed sack. With a jolt of fear and terrible happiness Kate recognized Sawyer – but he was as good as dead then.

She eyed Jack stubbornly. Jack was great. He was a good man and a wonderful doctor, he could make him live. Kate snatched at that belief as at a final straw.

But damn it, Sawyer spat the pill out!

Jack reached for another one.

"I'll do it", Kate suggested.

He knitted his eye-brows; clearly he thought it was not a good idea. "No-no, I've got it".

"Jack, please! I can do it".

She continued to caress his hair. Her heart beat almost as fast as his. She whispered tenderly: "Sawyer, hey, it's me, Kate. You have to listen to me, okay?"

Jack wanted to look away but he couldn't move. Something forced him to watch. He tried to imagine it was not Sawyer and she was not Kate – but a faceless, nameless nurse treating a patient like any good nurse would do. He had to admit she _was_ good at it. Sawyer stopped trembling, he was almost… listening to her mesmerizing voice.

Jack felt jealous. He knew he shouldn't have: she'd do exactly the same for him and for anyone. She cried for Charlie, she hastened to save Boone, she delivered Claire's baby though the two of them had never been close. But this… this was _Sawyer_. Jack couldn't bring himself to believe Sawyer was just another one.

"The only way that you are going to get better is if you take this pill", Kate went on as she tried to move his lips to push the pill inside.

'Don't budge, Sawyer, please!' she thought desperately. He always got wounded in the arm, what a bitter paradox! Kate barely held back the giggle.

"So I want you to swallow it, okay? Okay, here we go".

Sawyer made a quiet moan. Jack frowned slightly. Kate laid the pill gently behind the paling of his teeth and poured liquid into his mouth. He swallowed hard, coughed, inhaled impatiently. His pulse was gradually slowing down.

Kate let out a muffled laughter. Jack nodded approvingly.

"Nice job", he commented. "I never learned the whisper in the ear thing at med school".

Just another patient, he told himself firmly.

Kate pressed her lips to Sawyer's forehead. Her fingers glided over his melting skin, soothing his agony. Jack wondered if Sawyer had really understood what Kate had told him. He wanted to say something but looking at Kate's aloof face as she was holding Sawyer in her arms he realized: the moment was gone.

Jack was first and foremost a doctor. So he went on treating his patients and tried not to think. At all. At least, Sawyer would live. And that would probably make Kate happy.

_October 13, 2006_


End file.
